Your Eyes
by grace.em
Summary: Danny is playing a game to ask Lindsay the "big" question but Lindsay is running out of patience will he get it out before it's to late? Read and find out. ONE SHOT! DL ONE SHOT!


Ok just something I thought up in my spare time....

~The-different-child

* * *

"Okay...What's your favorite animal?" Danny asked to Lindsay who was obviously not enjoying his attempt to cheer her up.  
"Danny this game is really boring please lets just go out." Lindsay pleaded but Danny just shook his head "NOPE! Answer the question Montana."  
"A...Horse" "Why?" Danny asked. "Danny I used to ride them all the time back in Montana, you wanted me to play this game I'm playing your turn...Who was your first love?" Lindsay asked feeling a little nervous about his answer, but with a completely strait face he said "Caroline, in the 2nd grade! She was HOT!" "Lindsay's face went pale she sat in disappointment, when she saw Danny shaking his head with a small smirk.

"What?" Lindsay asked, "Ask me again, my answer was a joke." Danny said looking at her left hand wondering when it would have a ring on it. "Who was your first love?" Lindsay asked again biting her lip. "It was this girl I NEVER would have expected she was gorgeous, we fell in love but then I made a huge mistake and I thought she was gone forever, and then this one night we were sitting on her couch and I proposed to her." Lindsay just sat there still a little sad, because Danny was her first love but apparently she wasn't his but then it hit her, "What did she say?" Lindsay asked really interested. "What?" Danny asked. "You said you proposed to her, what did she say?" Danny was smiling because she hadn't caught on yet. "I don't know..." Danny replied

"Danny your asked her to marry you and you don't know what she said?!" Lindsay asked now furious because her question was now pointless. "you'll find out later. You have my word." Danny said with a smirk seeing Lindsay was now sad again.

"Okay my turn..." Danny started. "What was your favorite age?" "Huh?" Lindsay asked making a funny face. "Your favorite age, what was you favorite age to live like 5, or 12, or 17 or now?? What was it?"

"Oh! Ummm.... 17." Lindsay said without even thinking about it. "Why?" "NO! one question for each round Danny NO cheating!" "fine" Danny said with a sigh. "What is your favorite thing about New York?" Lindsay asked. "I'll give you a clue..." Danny started but was interrupted by a whiny Lindsay, "No! You have to give a strait up answer." "Fine, I get to see you everyday" Danny said his smile disappearing when Lindsay's did. "Danny..." "What? I'm serious Montana, It's my favorite thing ever! To get to see you everyday."

"Fine." "Okay..." "Wait, when are we gonna be done Danny?" Lindsay asked running out of patience "Please just wait You'll be happy in a very short amount of time." Danny now giving Lindsay a pleading smile. "Okay...Whats your favorite colour?" "hmmm... that's easy blue, because it's the colour of this REALLY hot guy's eyes!" Lindsay said trying to prevent from laughing looking at the expression on Danny face. "Your not allowed to say that Montana, that's not fair!" Danny said a little agitated. "Danny, your eyes are blue..." Lindsay said low and slow waiting for him to catch on.

"Oh! You mean me...." Danny now feeling really stupid. "Now it's me again, OH! What YOUR favorite colour Danny?" But Danny just smiled seeing his opertunity he leaned in and said "Beautiful" Lindsay just wrinkled her eyebrows, "NO! That's not a colour!" "Yes it is" Danny said nodding his head, but Lindsay just shook hers. Danny took something out of his pocket and held her left hand, "It's the colour of you eyes Montana." He said as he partially slid the ring onto her finger until she looked down.

Her eyes went wide and she didn't look like she was breathing! "Montana will you marry me?" Without hesitation Lindsay said "YES! Yes of course I will!!" Danny just smiled but then he said "Oh and by the way Lindsay the girl I saked to marry me...she said yes." Lindsay sat still puzzled, "So you've been married before or you just broke it off before the marriage?" Danny just smiled and answered eith another question, "Lindsay, who's couch are we sitting on?" Lindsay said "Mine." plainly before she caught on, "wait..." Danny started to smile still waiting for her to get it. "Who was your first love?" Lindsay asked still a little puzzled, "YOU! Montana YOU! You are the only person I have ever loved and will be the only person I ever love." Danny said kissing her gently.

* * *

What do you think I did this at 10pm. I hope you like it. R&R please!


End file.
